os spécial naruto
by tifty.dijoud
Summary: nouveau jour d'école et Naruto et sa soeur Liasuko vont chacun y vivre une chose impressionnante. bon je dois vous dire que jesuis nul en résumé, alors je vous laisse lire et me dire se que vous en pensez.


diclamer: aucun personnage de naruto ne m'appartient, par contre l'histoire et l'OC sont a moi

Voilà mon premier os j'espère qu'il vous plaira et dites moi se que vous en pensez

Une jeune fille au cheveux rouge, au yeux noir,grande et arborant le bandeau de konoha courrai pour retrouvé son frère qui était parti se cacher dans la forêt.

Elle l'appela, mais il ne répondit pas, elle décida de lui dire :

... : C'est bon tu as gagné, aller sort de ta cachette petit frère.

... : Ouais, j'ai gagné !

... : Aller on rentre.

... : J'arrive Liasuko.

Liasuko : Dépêche-toi Naruto.

Naruto arriva près de Liasuko et lui pris la main pour rentré.

Naruto était un petit garçon blond au yeux bleu, plein de vie, toujours entrain de sourire et de faire l'idiot.

Arrivé à la maison, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et partirent voir leurs parents.

... : Où étiez-vous les enfants?

Naruto : Dans la forêt, on jouais à cache-cache avec Liasuko.

Liasuko : Et Naruto a gagné.

... : Kushina, les enfants, je suis rentré.

Naruto : Bienvenue à la maison papa.

Liasuko : Bonjour papa.

Kushina : Te voilà enfin Minato.

Minato : Oui, je viens de revenir du conseil des 5 kages.

Kushina : Aller, passons à table, c'est prêt !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et prirent place à table.

Naruto : Cool des ramens *bave*

Minato : Alors, les enfants comment c'est passer l'école?

Naruto : Les cours sont chiants, mais j'aime bien quand on apprends des techniques nouvelles et Liasuko est amoureuse de Sasuke *rigole*.

Liasuko : *rougit et boude* C'est même pas vrai.

Naruto: Si c'est vrai.

Liasuko : Non, et puis d'abord c'est toi qui amoureux de Sakura.

Naruto: *rougit* Non, c'est pas vrai.

Liasuko : Si c'est vrai.

Naruto : Non.

Lia' : Si.

Naru' : Non

Lia' : Si

Naru' : Si

Lia' : Tu vois tu la dit toi-même que c'était vrai.

Naru' : *boude* Pff...

Kushina : Allons les enfants arrêter de vous chamailler et manger.

Ils mangèrent et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin :

Le reveil sonna Liasuko l'éteignit, se leva et alla réveillé Naruto.

Lia' : Debout Naru' c'est de se lever.

Naru' : Hmm ... pas envie

Lia' : Dommage, il y a des ramens pour déjeuné.

Naru' : J'arrive

Liasuko alla se laver puis s'habiller et descendit manger.

Une fois fini Liasuko et Naruto allèrent à l'école.

Chacun rejoignit ses amis, vu qu'ils n'était pas dans la même classe.

... : Salut Lili

Lia' : Salut Ino

Ino : ça va? sa avance avec Sasuke?

Lia' : Oui ça va et toi? rhaa arrête avec sa

Ino : Oui ça va bien et non je n'arrêterai pas j'aime trop te taquiner avec.

... : Salut vous deux

Lia' & Ino : Salut Sakura

Sakura : Alors Lia' avec Sasuke?

Lia' : Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi

Ino : En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive

Liasuko rougit puis se retourne et le voit arrivé vers elles.

Lia' : De toutes façons il va me passer à côté sans me voir

Sakura & Ino : *rigole* On en serai pas si sûr que toi

... : Qui va passer sans te voir Liasuko?

Lia' : *rougit* p...personne

Sakura & Ino : *rigole*

Lia' : Oh c'est bon arrêtez-vous là c'est pas drôle

Sakura & Ino : Si

Sasuke : T'es mignonne quand tu rougis

Lia' : *rougit encore plus*

Sasuke : Au faite je voulais te parler Liasuko seul à seul si possible

Lia' : Bien... bien sûr

Sakura & Ino : *chuchote* Bonne chance Lili

Lia' s'éloigna des filles avec Sasuke, se demandant de quoi il voulait lui parler en tête à tête

Sasuke : Voilà, ça fait un moment que je voulais te parler, mais je sais pas par où commencer

Lia' : Par le début peut-être?

Sasuke : Oui, tu as raison ... Alors voilà ça fait maintenant 3 mois que l'on est rentré et je te regarde sans cesse, tu m'envoûte, tu m'as volé mon coeur, depuis ce jour, je ne pense qu'a toi jour comme nuit et que je t'aime.

Liasuko veux-tu sortir avec moi?

Lia' : Moi aussi je t'aime, alors oui bien sûr que oui

Sasuke pris Lia' dans ses bras et l'embrassa jusqu'à qu'ils soient obligé de se séparé par manque d'air.

Lia' : Je t'aime Sasuke

Sasuke : Moi aussi Lia'

Naruto : J'en était sûr, *court et crie dans la cour* Lia' aime Sasuke

Lia' : Naruto arrête

Lia' courrut après Naruto pour qu'il arrête, une fois attrapé Naruto se pris un coup de poing sur la tête.

Naru' : Aïe ça fait mal

Lia' : T'avais qu'à arrêté

Naru' : Non, c'était trop marrant

Lia' : Rhaa, je vais le tuer * se fait arrêter*

Sasuke : Je pense qu'il a compris Lia'

Lia' : Mouais, t'as de la chance Naru' que Sasuke m'ai arrêtée

Naru' : *tire la langue*

Lia' : Va en cours avant que je t'étripe

Naruto parti en cours laissant Lia' et Sasuke seul.

Lia' : Il m'énerve

Sasu' : *souris* Aller laisse-le dont et viens là *tend les bras*

Lia' : *se blotti dans ses bras*

Sasu' : On va en cours?

Lia' : Oui allons s'y

~ éllipse ~

Voilà 3 ans sont passer ils sont tous chunnins, Liasuko et Sasuke sont toujours ensemble et ils ont une fille Aiko, ils sont mariés depuis 1 an.

Aiko : Maman?

Lia' : Oui?

Aiko : Je peux aller voir oncle Naruto?

Lia' : Demande à papa

Aiko : Papa je peux aller chez tonton Naruto?

Sasu' : Oui si tu veux, mais fait attention

Aiko : Oui papa

Lia' : enfin un moment tout les deux

Sasu' : Oui *l'embrasse* je t'aime

Lia' : Je t'aime aussi

Fin

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à me dire se qui ne va pas


End file.
